The Realm of Fixed Stars
by themoonmaiden
Summary: What if, instead of Sarah Wenham, Tsukino Usagi meets Caleb Danvers and the other Sons of Ipswich? How will her presence change their lives? A Sailor Moon/The Covenant Crossover.


Before you read this teaser, please be aware that this is:

- Usagi-centered AU though it may not seem like it in the beginning

- unedited so pardon the spelling and grammatical errors as well as my liberal use of parentheses

- dedicated to Samisweet, Tenshi no Nozomi, Purr, and Jade Cerise (because I haven't kept in touch and I feel really bad)

- dedicated to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories (you guys rock!)

If you haven't watched The Covenant, just Wiki it. It's like that other witch movie, The Craft, only the lead characters are guys.

THE REALM OF FIXED STARS

Chapter One: Moon Over Magick

Luna wasn't at all worried when she first heard the news that her charge was going to America by herself. In fact, Luna was sure Usagi would panic any day now and try to convince her to embark on this journey as well or, even better, decide to stay in Japan with her family and friends. But as the day of departure drew near and she could still see the excitement that practically bubbled out of the blond girl, fear started to creep in. Though Usagi was certainly powerful as evident in the way she, or rather Sailor Moon, handled Galaxia and Chaos, she was also a little too naive and trusting. What if someone took advantage of her? Luna wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Since she didn't have the heart to dampen Usagi's spirit or needlessly worry the others, she secretly consulted Setsuna. After all, who else but the time guardian could tell her what was to come? When the amused (and flattered) Setsuna enlightened her that she wasn't all-seeing and all-knowing, Luna, who suddenly looked ashen, was ready to sneak into the baggage compartment of the airplane when it was time to leave and shadow the oblivious girl once they'd landed if she had to. Setsuna halted her plan, however, not by forbidding her to go, but by reminding her to believe in their Princess. Luna cringed at first, having remembered the silly antics Usagi had pulled since their first meeting. In the end, however, Luna decided to listen to Setsuna's wise counsel. (Of course, that was after she made Usagi promise to keep in touch and to take care of herself first.)

When the day of Usagi's departure arrived, everyone gathered around the blond in the terminal to wish her good luck. Luna, afraid she'd break down and voice her objections (something that would obviously shock ordinary humans), hung back a little. (1) Kenji and Ikuko were obviously sad to see their daughter go, but at the same time, they were immensely proud of her accomplishments. (The ditzy Odango they thought they knew well surprised them not too long ago by blurting out she'd been offered admission into a prestigious school in America!) Shingo, as always, teased his older sister, but he did it so half-heartedly. The girls showered Usagi with kisses, hugs, compliments, and reminders until a teary-eyed Luna finally moved from her spot.

Usagi, who was teary-eyed herself, kneeled and looked at her feline guardian. Luna knew that Usagi still had so many things to say to her, but as this was neither the place nor the time to continue their heart-to-heart (they had done so the night before), they stayed silent. When at last they couldn't stand the silence anymore, they hugged each other and continued to do so until final boarding was announced.

Luna watched as Usagi turned around and disappeared into the gated room. How she missed that girl already! (2)

-----

Usagi hesitantly entered the plane. As ecstatic as she was to go on this journey, she was also nervous. Who could blame her? She was going to leave everything and everyone she had ever known and loved, after all. Still, she knew she wasn't going to be completely alone. Haruka and the others had promised to visit her as soon as she got settled and, of course, there was her Mamo-chan...!

She walked along the narrow aisle and quickly found her seat. She carefully placed her pink carry-on into the compartment overhead and made herself comfortable as the flight would no doubt be long. She pulled out several photographs from her purse and smiled in remembrance.

The photographs were taken quite recently. In fact, they were taken just a day or two ago. Her family, friends, classmates, and teachers had thrown her a farewell party. Because her house couldn't hold in that many people and because her proud parents wanted to splurge on her a little, they'd rented a banquet hall and got catering. The party lasted the whole night and Usagi, though tired, was glad to make another happy memory.

The following day, her Senshi organized a more intimate party at Rei's shrine. (Grampa Hino and Yuuichirou were there, but they didn't intrude on them. They did, however, wish her the best before starting their chores and training.) Usagi was touched that the Inner and Outer Senshi had gotten together again for her sake since they sort of drifted apart just after the battle with Galaxia. She hoped they'd become close-knit once more (and stay that way) even though she was gone. They promised they'd try.

After refreshments had been served, they surprised her with presents. There were so many that Usagi jokingly warned them that her subspace pocket was close to overflowing. From the Inners, she received a pair of cute earrings that could discreetly translate foreign languages, a snow white kimono with delicately embroidered red roses, a book of original recipes complete with coloured pictures, and a bunch of fool-proof love charms. From the Outers, she received a beautiful violin as well as music sheets so that she might continue her lessons, an antique Tiffany lamp, and a time key which should only be used in emergency. From Artemis and Luna, she received something that she thought had been lost a thousand years ago: a miniature portrait of a young Serenity sitting on her Mother's lap. If Usagi was close to crying then, she was definitely crying now.

When the girls drifted to sleep next to each other hours later, a still restless Usagi left her warm bed, slid the door open, and stepped outside where the new moon hung up in the inky sky. She sat down on a stone step that led into Rei's room and sighed. She was going to leave all that was familiar to her soon and the thought made her lonely. To distract herself, she lifted her right hand and opened it. In her palm was a silver flame that flickered and slowly grew big and bright. The longer she stared at it, the more mesmerized she became and so she didn't hear the gentle footfalls behind her until it was too late. She quickly extinguished the flame and tried to peer into the darkness. Ruby eyes flashed momentarily.

"It seems your powers have grown considerably in such a short time, Usagi-chan."

The blonde laughed uneasily, her heart still thumping wildly at being caught. She waited until the midnight-coloured cat closed the distance between them before replying. "Yeah, I guess." She turned slightly, gazed at the moon, and murmured, "Luna, am I doing the right thing?"

Luna didn't answer right away. She wanted to say no, but that would be hypocritical of her. She'd always nagged Usagi to do her best as a student and as a Senshi, hadn't she? Now that Usagi was getting rewarded for doing her best in school, why would Luna want to sabotage it?

Realizing that the girl was waiting, she quickly said, "I think so." The cat chose her next words carefully. "I think it would be a wonderful experience for you. You've already learned a new language. Now you can learn a new culture as well as make new friends. Besides, I've read that Spencer Academy is a fine school. Why, if you continue doing a great job, you'd be just as famous as your Papa!"

Usagi hugged her guardian, her sapphire eyes getting misty. Hearing Luna's answer made her happy. To be like her Papa was one of her dreams. Not only that, if she got accepted into Harvard University later on, she'd be with her Mamo-chan again! To save money (though in actuality, money really was no object), they could rent a small cottage and be housemates! After graduation, they'd travel the world. They'd go to Paris first. It was such a romantic city, after all. Maybe Mamoru would propose to her there...!

Luna was pleased with herself for not disappointing her Princess. Of course, she wouldn't be able to look after the blonde as they'd be an ocean apart, but she was sure Rei, Michiru, Setsuna, or even Hotaru would alert her immediately if something was amiss. She decided to change the topic. "So tell me about that little trick of yours. I've never seen it before..."

The blonde promptly launched into explanations, exaggerated gestures and all.

They didn't go to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. By then, they were so exhausted. Usagi would have missed her flight if she hadn't smelled the delicious breakfast Makoto had prepared especially for her. By seven o'clock, she and the others left for the airport where her family was waiting.

Usagi would have stayed lost in Lala Land if it hadn't been for someone whispering conspiratorially in her ear. She glanced up and saw a cute guy in a crisp white shirt, fitted blue jeans, and black leather jacket grinning at her. She frowned, crossed her arms, stuck her nose up in the air, and said in a rather regal manner that it was rude to invade someone's personal space without permission.

Though his grin vanished, amusement still danced in his brown eyes. He wouldn't have leaned towards her - and smelled her subtle rose perfume in the process - if she'd been paying attention to her surroundings. The seat belt sign had been turned on quite some time ago and still she hadn't worn hers. The flight attendant had given up trying to catch her attention and had asked him if he could tell his girlfriend (he raised his eyebrow upon hearing this, but realized he didn't mind) to put the belt on pronto. She said something about airline regulations...

He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at the sign overhead. When realization dawned upon her, her lovely face reddened. As she hastily buckled up, his grin returned.

Now that the confusion had been cleared, he offered his right hand and hoped she'd accept it. She did.

"I'm Caleb Danvers. I figured, if we're going to be sitting next to each other for the next sixteen hours, we might as well get to know each other a little bit."

Dimly remembering Luna's advice to be wary of strangers, she kept silent. Her curiosity and her desire to practice her English (thanks to the painstaking lessons she received from Ami, Minako, Artemis, and Seiya) got the better of her, however, and so at last, she spoke in a slightly accented voice, "I'm sorry. I guess I was really out of it." She gave a small bow. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"Your name is Tsukino?"

"Usagi." When she noticed him studying her carefully, she added, "I'm 100% Japanese. Don't let the blonde hair and blue eyes fool you."

He chuckled. "So why are you going to the States? Are you visiting relatives?"

"I'm actually going to school there. Maybe you've heard of Spencer Academy."

"Are you serious? I go there!" At her incredulous look, he produced his wallet, took out his ID, and showed it to her.

She examined the card and, sure enough, he wasn't lying. She breathed a sigh of relief after she returned it. She made her first American friend (and met a school mate) already and she hadn't even left the country yet! Amazing!

"So what about you? What brought you to Japan?"

"My friends and I wanted to go sight-seeing, you know, before school started."

"Your friends?" She asked as she craned her neck over his shoulder.

"They're somewhere on this plane. I'll introduce you to them later."

She nodded. She was going to ask him some more, but the pilot announced that they would be taking off soon. She leaned back in her seat and sighed. This was going to be a long flight!

-----

(1) I'm pretty sure animals, even magical ones, are not allowed inside the airport, but just bear with me here ^^;

(2) Since Luna doesn't play a big role and/or is barely mentioned in my other stories, I thought I'd shine the spotlight on her in the opening paragraphs of this story.

Do you like it so far? Should I continue? Please review.


End file.
